1. Field
This document relates to a liquid crystal display and a method for driving the same.
2. Related Art
An active matrix driving type liquid crystal display device displays moving pictures by using a thin film transistor (hereinafter, “TFT”) as a switching element. The liquid crystal display device is small-sized compared to a cathode ray tube (CRT), and hence is rapidly replacing the cathode ray tube (CRT) in televisions, as well as displays of mobile information devices, office machines, computers, etc.
In a liquid crystal display device, a pixel includes an R subpixel, a G subpixel, and a B subpixel for implementing colors. In recent years, a liquid crystal display having an RGBW pixel structure has been developed which has a white subpixel transmitting white light in addition to subpixels of the three primary colors of RGB, in order to increase the luminance of the liquid crystal display.
In the liquid crystal display having the RGBW structure, the brightness of the RGB subpixels is relatively low compared to a conventional RGB pixel structure due to the brightness of the white subpixel. Owing to this, the liquid crystal display having the RGBW pixel structure may suffer from brightness contrast on a white background, whereby the saturation of pure colors is reduced compared to the conventional RGB pixel structure.